Advances in voice recognition technology have made voice activated and voice controlled technology more common. Mobile phones and in-home devices now include the ability to listen to speech, respond to activation commands, and execute actions based on voice input. Additionally, an increasing number of voice-controlled and interactive devices may be found in public, such as interacting with guests in theme parks. However, current technology does not enable these voice activated and voice controlled devices to properly estimate age of a speaker based on his or her speech.